Burning Magic
Magic Type - Caster Magic Cannot be self-taught. Description Burning Magic uses the users soul as a catalyst, which takes an unwavering emotion, such as hate or love for examples, in order to control this magic properly. If ones resolve wavered, the seal would begin to grow making it harder to keep it under control. Since this magic is using the users soul as a catalyst, the users heart stops beating, the user at this point is neither alive nor is he/she dead. (Note: They are not immortal, they can still die quite the same as any other normal person. And no, not like a zombie.). This form of magic cannot simply be "learned" through usual or natural means, it must be taught from one master to student. There are three stages to this magic in which the first one, is for one to find their unwavering resolve. The next, is to practice and train diligently to tolerate imeasurable pain. Third and final step, the former master of Burning Magic enters the Third and final stage of Burning Magic through a ritual or "right of passage", in which the former master of burning magic transfers his life energy to their successor, where they live on in the seal in a sense. In this case, Raio's former master who taught him Burning Magic, lives on in the form of the seal in his right arm. First stage: The user can raise his body heat to the melting point of steel. (2,500 .F) Burning magic is not "fire" magic, burning magic allows the user to heat things up using their body heat, what ever the user touches or is close enough to can feel this heat or will be burned. How ever, if the user touches a flammable object or the heat is exposed to the object long enough the object can burst into flame. Heat radiates from the user that can also be felt in the air from a couple meters away. Since the users life energy is used for this magic, people of his choosing can feel and understand the emotions coming from him. Second stage: Burning magic is usually always sealed and very rarely released. A body part of the user is embedded with a black tribal tattoo, when the seal is released it begins to burn a bright glow. The user removes the seal in his right arm which then activates the sealed burning magic within. Which anything that touches the right arm begin to turn to ashes. (Meaning, if someones hand touches the right arm, you lose the hand. Known Spells *'Burning Magic:' ** Burning Magic - Burning Palm Cannon: '''The user condenses concentrated amounts of burning pressure in the palm of his hand, in which upon releasing, the condensed heat pressure that was built up fires a stream of scorching hot air in a line in front of him. (Ranged) ** '''Burning Magic - Burning Palm Strike: '''The user strikes a target with his/her palm in which upon doing so, burns on contact, the degree of burn varies depending on the users control over his/her burning magic. (Melee) ** '''Burning Magic - Burning Heat Wave: Alteration of Burning Palm Cannon, instead of releasing the condensed heat pressure in a line the user waves his open palm to fire the condensed steam pressure of scorching hot air in a stream in front of him. (Ranged) ** Burning Magic - Burning Haymaker: Slams a target with a devastating downward strike that burns. (Melee) ** Burning Magic - Burning Uppercut: Uppercut a target that burns. (Melee) ** Burning Magic - Burning Crash Punch/Kick: A variant of Gildarts signature move Crash magic, except it's just simply inherited the name Crash within its stable name. It's a simple punch or kick with added force of Burning magic that can be both devastating and difficult to control and could potentially send a target flying given enough force behind the punch/kick though not nearly as far as one of Gildarts Crash magic. (Melee) ** Burning Magic - Burning Lariat: A powerful clothesline attack. (Melee) *'Burning Magic:' (Second stage) The user removes the seal in his right arm which then activates the sealed burning magic within. The black tribal tattoo begins to burn and glow bright red, which anything that touches the right arm begin to turn to ashes. Category:Caster Magic